


长夜

by AloneOnGallifrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: “我看到世界从一种模样变成另一种模样。”
Relationships: Ковт/Фрамико
Kudos: 3
Collections: Солнце





	长夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SExley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/gifts).



> 六月就定的题目和设定，但现在才开始写（还是因为女朋友先摸了）  
> 分隔符前是女朋友写的 后是我写的

黑豹急切的舔舐着他的脸颊。  
弗拉米科从谵妄中睁开眼睛，他的精神体，  
那只尽职尽责的黑豹含着手铐的钥匙放在他的手边。他低头看着自己，身上的维序长制服已经因为混乱的挣扎蹭开了纽扣，在身上揉作一团。刀具放在桌子上，这就是他为什么把自己的左手铐在床头的原因，但他的手指上仍然布满了齿痕和淤青——他仍然在用右手尽可能的伤害自己。总比流血好。弗拉米科固执的认为，因此当黑豹又一次将钥匙递在他手边的时候，他把它推下床去。  
“你在害我.…”  
弗拉米科声音嘶哑，他在和自己的黑豹说  
话，他在和自己的自我保护与求生意志说  
话。他再一次颤抖起来，蜷缩着痛哭，呜咽和手铐撞在床头的声音开始在房间里回荡。黑豹没有再重复寻找钥匙的动作，它撞开了门窜出屋外。  
“弗拉米科？”  
科伏特有点惊讶的看着熟悉的黑色猫科动物独自站在他的办公室门口，喘息的如同一只真正的动物。科伏特习惯性的伸出手去抚摸，黑豹却只是蹭过他的手指，咬住他风衣的下摆，悲伤的呜咽着将他拉向屋外。黑豹的力度不大，却在心中将科伏特拽了个趔趄。弗拉米科出事了吗？科伏特感觉自己的指尖有点发凉。他顺着黑豹的牵引走出办公室，一进入走廊猫科动物就小步奔跑起来，科伏特不得不加快了脚步跟随它。  
他们在路上奔跑着，黑豹拐上了一条熟悉的道路，越接近弗拉米科的住所，科伏特就越能感受到弗拉米科混乱的精神。他轻声但快速的上了楼，黑豹钻进半开的房门，科伏特跟在后面，门轴发出轻微的呻吟

弗拉米科再次陷入了浅层的昏迷。长时间的挣扎让他的手腕在手铐上撞出一圈猩红，即使是在昏暗的光线下，他挽起衣袖的手臂上的颜色仍然清晰可见。科伏特匆忙脱下风衣扔在椅背上，展开自己的精神域将弗拉米科轻柔的包裹其中。黑豹用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手背，将被口腔温度暖热的钥匙放在他的手心里。科伏特跪在床上，亲吻着他的额头，俯下身去拥抱他，顺着他的手臂去摸那块他用于自我拘束的金属。  
“科伏特...别...”  
弗拉米科的双唇翕张着，科伏特的抚慰让他逐渐恢复了理智，但又并没有恢复的那么完全。黑豹颤抖了一瞬，潜意识退到了底层，弗拉米科的意识重新接管了他的精神体。  
“别打开它，否则我会...我会咬你...”  
黑豹跳上床，张开嘴含住科伏特握住手铐的手腕，牙齿却只是轻轻的挨在他的皮肤上，甚至没有任何压感。科伏特感觉到猫科动物的泪水从皮毛上滚落下来，滴在他的手臂上。他收回了手｜ 指腹落在弗拉米科颈侧轻轻摩挲着，黑豹追着他的动作，不时用舌尖舔舔他的手腕内侧。科伏特深呼吸了几次，捧住弗拉米科的脸颊试图与他对视，维序长颤抖着把目光垂落下来。  
“我得请求您的准许，”向导的声音很轻柔，他裸露的指节现在按在弗拉米科颈后有些突出的骨骼上。黑豹为此呜咽了一声，放开他的手腕，折过耳朵用头顶去蹭。弗拉米科把那只未被束缚的手放在他脑后，手指缠在卷发中加以柔和的压力。之后便身体相贴，他感受到维序长无意识地收紧肌肉又放松，混杂着喘息的应答正好落在耳侧。  
“当然……求你了。”  
科伏特微微支起身让自己能贴上弗拉米科的额头，哨兵顺从地向他打开自己，允许他向意识的更深处走去。但最先迎接科伏特的是黑暗，并非虚空，像暗夜一般向前方延伸，狂风裹挟着记忆的碎片迎着他刮过来。有些记忆并不属于现实，他注意到，这些场景里并没有他，但一种奇怪的直觉让他感受到这一点。它们在得到他的匆匆一瞥之后就消逝了。越往前走他的眼睛便逐渐熟悉了黑暗，能够分辨出树影与布满阴云的暗紫色天空。或许弗拉米科太沉浸于他的痛苦了。他停下脚步。  
“弗拉米科。”  
科伏特低声唤了一句，手指探进维序长的制服里。凌乱的外套很快被他解开除去，哨兵在被裸露手掌按上胸膛时发出短促的喘息。向导顺着腰线一路向下摸，干燥的手指留下轻柔的触感，被哨兵敏锐的感官转化成了过多快感。手掌在腹部停留了一会儿之后，弗拉米科顺从地抬起双腿，任科伏特帮他脱去长裤。  
“弗拉米科，放松……呼吸。”  
他用了几秒去找抽屉里的凡士林，再用几秒将弗拉米科四散的记忆串在一起，它们之间是闪烁着光芒的细细丝线。现在黑暗中有东西在发光了：是他自己，或是被他脚步所涉及的土地。更多的记忆被他串联起；他分了点心思去用抹着润滑的手指揉按弗拉米科的大腿内侧，哨兵的性器在他手中——  
弗拉米科猛地弓起身，喉中的声音近乎啜泣，束缚他一只手的金属发出碰撞声。科伏特感觉自己被一团明亮的光线所包裹住，此前的黑暗突然不知所踪。他的眼睛一下就适应了，他的心也随之抽紧：这里空无一物，只是一团光，或许是弗拉米科精神中最安全的一部分。显而易见，弗拉米科直接把他带到了这里，一个足够安全的核心，从而跳过问题的根源。  
但他们还不是毫无办法。科伏特放开哨兵那淌着前液的阴茎，将润滑抹在他穴口。弗拉米科将双腿分得更开，以同样顺从的姿态迎接他的侵入。他始终不自觉地咬着嘴唇，但快感激起的喘息和呻吟不断从他喉间溢出。向导开始在意识中抽走他周身的光线，将它们一缕一缕收入掌心。他手上的动作与意识始终同步，在最后一缕光线消逝时，他也用指腹猛地压上前列腺的位置。弗拉米科为此突然发力用双腿缠住他的腰，发出一声夹杂着快感与恐惧的呻吟，他的头颅向后仰着，暴露出喉咙的线条，喉结因为吞咽而上下滑动。他的声音带着无意识的沙哑。  
“别看……”  
科伏特在他发声之前便冲出去。弗拉米科用手挡着眼睛，片刻之后又试图去摸索科伏特的手腕。向导置身于黑暗中，思考片刻，最终下定决心。  
“弗拉米科……”科伏特把手指从对方体内抽出，维序长为此颤抖了一瞬。他摸索着弗拉米科的手，紧握住将他按在床上，另一边解开长裤，扶住他的大腿，向着弗拉米科俯下身去，“可能会有点疼。”  
心导长将自己推入的动作与向导扬起手中光球几乎为同时。弗拉米科软在他怀中，为意识里如此明亮的光线而茫然失措。他的身体驯服的包裹住科伏特，内壁温暖湿润，与性器紧密贴合，每次深入都被撑开到极限，带来柔和的压力，在抽出时又吸紧。心导长放任自己思考了一瞬像这样占有某个人的可能性，维序长的记忆与之同时逐渐归位。图景里的黑夜断裂出那一片橙红色的天，随着修复而缓慢地褪去色彩。丝线穿起的幻觉悬浮在空间内，等着最后交还给它们的主人决定去留。  
弗拉米科，向导轻柔的呼唤与下身凶狠的动作截然相反，弗拉米科，看着我。哨兵艰难地抖了抖眼睫，从快感的洪流中略微抽身。他们只短暂地对视了一瞬，但科伏特知道弗拉米科比之前清醒的多。精神图景的天空在他的光线引导下变得清澈高远，四周不再那样暗了，只像一个普通夜晚的景色，微风时不时掠过。  
这并不比他得到的快感更虚幻，科伏特思考着。但弗拉米科几近索求地把嘴唇凑上来，手臂扣紧科伏特的后背。心导长欣然咽下维序长愈加急促的喘息，在他怀里最后冲刺几下，抵住不断收缩的内壁释放出来。他的光线融化进弗拉米科的夜空中——或许他早该意识到他和弗拉米科是彼此精神的一部分，就像他们身体如此契合才算是完整一样。  
弗拉米科的双腿仍缠在他腰上。黑豹已经被他收回精神图景中，科伏特觉得现在他本人和精神体看起来别无二致。或许维序长也意识到了这一点，一个没头没脑的小声音说，因为他看起来不打算把腿放下，而且贴近了科伏特的额头；心导长差点就没能听见他说的话，但他确定弗拉米科的耳朵有些发烫。  
“我们当然可以再做一次……”  
向导的声音弱下去，映入他眼中的是天际的曙光。


End file.
